bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Masurao
Personality Jake is a very laid back person who doesnt care to much about anything other than his friends he would risk everything if it meant his friends safety and well being. He tries as hard as he can only when needed but he never underestimates an opponent. He use to be very whiny but since the death of his dad he doesnt complain over anything. He is very lively around his friends and very cautious around strangers, but he is all around a good guy and a good friend. History Jake worked at an equipment store that he and his dad owned, he had lost his mother and younger brother at age 12 when a burglar had broken in and tried to steal their families ancestral scythe. He was discovered by his his younger brother who was shot when he cried for his mom and dad. Upon arrival the thief grabbed the mother and threatened to shoot if the dad had come any closer and his dad had valued the scythe to much and ran at the thief causing his mothers death. His dad had killed the thief but had protected the scythe but Jake would have wanted his mother more then the family treasured scythe, so he became bitter towards his father. When he was 16 his father died from heart problems so Jake had to run the entire store himself. At 17 Jake had become a Judo master and had very few friends but they meant the world to him. At 19 his father had become a Hollow and had come to claim his sons soul for food. when he killed his son his son was confused to see his father's hollow form but he wasn't afraid. His father cried out that he would devour his son but Jake softly spoke, "I wont surrender who I am and I will not Conform to what I see in you." upon those words he grabbed his fathers throat and crushed it. When it was gone he declared it was for his mother. History2 Now that Jake was dead his spirit remained chained to his body and he wasn't sure what to do so he drug his spirit to his house and sat in front of his Families scythe and looked at it. For two days he just sat there until finally he just screamed and grabbed the scythe and cut the chain loose. At about that time A soul Reaper had shown up at his house and saw What Jake had done. Jake, being unaware of who the soul reaper was, Built up his spiritual pressure ignorantly and shouted, "Ikazuchi handou" then Destroyed the soul reaper with a tremendous strike. He then absorbed the Soul Reapers powers and stole his garments and cooled down. Once he had gained his sense back he traveled around for a year till another soul reaper had found him and taught him the basics of being a soul reaper to him, because he was compassionate to Jake's situation. Though Jake's teacher had never told him his name he was Jakes friend from that point on. History3 One day while training with his mysterious friend, Jake asked about why his father had attacked him, killed his flesh body, then tried to devour his soul. His friend told Jake that when a hollow forms it seeks out those with strong souls with great spiritual pressures to help them become stronger. Before Jake could ask another question his friend/mentor had forced him into more kido training. Over and over he would attempt basic kido and as the days passed he grew to know his friend more and more. Nine months had gone by and Jake was testing his abilities, "Hado number 4, Byakurai." A beam of blue light had shot from his finger, completely destroying the tree he was aiming at. "Good." Jakes friend had stated. "Thanks Byakuya." Jake smiled back. Jake continued to pick up on the kido he was learning and was getting ready to learn more about his weapon. Discovering His Power After relentless training with Byakuya; Byakuya could not figure out why Jake was always high on spiritual pressure, his weapon never reverted back to a zanpakuto. After months and months of training and listening and learning about Jake he began to make theories of his own. One day he approached Jake with a test to see if one of his theories was correct. He began to to strike at Jake repeatedly and would not allow Jake to strike back unless he used kido to deflect it or attack. They went on for hours upon hours which turned into days which turned into weeks which turned into months of continuous battle. Byakuya didnt have much left in him and neither did Jake. Byakuya sensed that Jake had no spiritual pressure left so he felt that his theory was wrong until randomly Jake shot bakido number 33: Sokatsui at Byakuya without the spirit chant and it was more devastating then any of his previous blasts. Byakuya was astounded and told Jake to stop, his theory was correct. He approached Jake again and told Jake that he believed that Jake either was a quincy or had developed quincy powers wich then also answered the question as to his scythe never reverted to a regular Zanpakuto. He was always feeding it some type of energy. Byakuya asked what his shikai's name was and Byakuya was suprised at his answer. "Koutetsu" Jake had replied. His Inner World Byakuya wanted to further his pupils training with his shikai and let up on the kido for awhile. Since Jake already knew the name of his constant shikai ,Koutetsu, all that was left was to find its power. Byakuya explained to Jake that if you truly wanted to discover the inner power of ones zanpakuto, one had to enter into ones inner world. He showed Jake the proper way to get to his own inner world, so Jake sat and meditated with his Koutetsu. Almost instantly Jake had arrived in his inner world were he met the form of Koutetsu. He bowed in respect and Koutetsu returned the respect. "I have awaited this time for awhile now." Koutetsu had said to Jake. Jake began his training with Koutetsu, trying to learn everything he could about this odd bond with his weapon. During his training Jake had learned: *wolf bullet *wolf fang And after repeated practice he finally mastered them. Once he left his inner world and met back up with Byakuya, Jake recieved very good news. Testing the Quincy Byakuya was finally ready to see if Jake was ready for his Bankai training. Jake took his scythe and took his stance and Byakuya did the same. "Senbonzakura" He exclaimed and his sword dispersed into thousands of blades resembling rose pedals. "Sad." Jake took aim "Wolf bullet!" He pointed the end of his scythe and began blasting away all the tiny blades. He soon followed up, "Hado number 1: sho!" and knocked Byakuya's sword from his hand. Before Byakuya had even had a moment to notice what was going on Jake was already inches away from him beginning to swing his scythe at his chest. "Careful." Byakuya was calm as always, " You may get hurt." Almost instantly Byakuya was gone and no where to be seen. Jake turned around to see that he was there starring menacingly at him. He watched as his sword came down at him. In that moment, there was no thinking, there was no rationing. There was only instinct, pure instinct. He raised up his arms to cover his face like a shield and using his quincy ability to gather spirit energy and made a shield around his arms. He drew in so much, he actually began to drain Byakuya of his power. His attack was blocked and in another moment of instinct Jake held his hand open and forward holding his scythe back at the same time. Jake began to focus more and more and as he did spirit protons began forming in his hand. It took the form of a one handed type of bow, and when it formed he began firing arrow after arrow at Byakuya; who was actually caught off guard by the extreme adaptation of Jakes power. He blocked what he could but could not avoid being hit some. "Thats enough." Byakuya struggled to say being out of breathe. "Its time for your Bankai training." "Sweet!" Jake exclaimed. Bankai The Ultimate Level Jake began to meditate to enter into his inner world, but when he arrived he didnt see Koutetsu. He saw a strange man, one he had never really seen before. "Where is Koutetsu?" Jake asked the man. "Hush child!" The man shouted abruptly. Jake took a fighting stance immediately, preparing for the worst. "Show some respect boy!" in an instant Jake felt like he was being crushed. He couldn't stand and fell to his knees. "Thats better." Jake was suddenly relieved of the crushing weight he felt. "Now rise." The man had stated. "Who-Who are you?" Jake stumbled while he rose. "I am the proud Quincy power within you." Jake looked shocked, "Your surprise is expected, your family never had the chance to explain the generational power that resides inside you." Jake was hit with thousands of memories of his past, about his father, his mother, his brother.... Jake began to lose himself in his thoughts. He became angry to the point where he couldn't control himself anymore. "Ikazuchi handou!!!" He cried loudly charging at the quincy. He jumped in the air focusing his spirit into his kick. Right before he made contact, Koutetsu jumped in front of him and blocked the attack. "Calm down!" Koutetsu cried. "Its fine." the quincy stated, "He needs to learn control of that power yes, but thats why he is here." Now Koutetsu looked somewhat confused. "Jake," Koutetsu began, "Become stronger. Master my power. Master Bankai." Jake nodded in confidence and Koutetsu vanished. Training His Bankai It had been what seemed like days. Jake was being forced to fight his inner Quincy power to bring out his Bankai. Description Red hair, a standard Soul reaper outfit, and an awesome scythe that was passed down through his family while he was human. Kido *Hado number 1 Sho *Hado number 4 Byakurai *Hado number 33 Sokatsui *Bakido number 81 Danku *Bakido number 61 Rikujōkōrō *Bakido number 1 Sai